Unexpected
by Trilies
Summary: They ran into each other at just the right time, Jasmine thought personally.


**Title**: Unexpected  
**Author**: Trilies  
**Genre **: Romance/friendship, humor  
**Word length** 700  
**Sypnosis** They ran into each other at just the right time, Jasmine thought personally.  
**Rating** PG  
**Yaoi/Yuri/Pairings**: Jasmine&Lexaeus  
**Notes: **More like friendshipping, really. Also, I swear I meant to get this up earlier, but the computer I'm using for the summer is a bitch and has spastic fights with its internet connection. D:  
In a completely unrelated note, Xigbar isn't being serious, so don't worry. Also, yes, I know that title sucks, but eh. I don't feel like changing it. Blame the computer.

* * *

**Unexpected**

**

* * *

  
**

Another one.  
Another Allah-damned suitor!  
Oh, the temptation of letting Rajah eat the fool is almost too great.

Glancing over her shoulder with narrowed brown eyes, Jasmine hurries through the palace. Although normally a bustling place, full of servants and visitors from far-off lands, the place is now unbearably empty. It's quite a disappointment, honestly. She could use some one to distract the man who chases hopelessly after her, just as conceited and full of it as every other man who has chased after her. Muscles, riches, sex... Aren't there any men out there who are interested in other things, or are just plain _interesting_ in general?

She's so caught up in her own inner rants and thoughts that she isn't paying attention as she turns a corner and bumps into something- make that some_one_. Blinking at the impressive and chiseled chest inches from her nose, Jasmine takes a step back and looks up at the man in front of her. He's definitely a foreigner, a fact his skin gives away even though he wears their clothes (or, rather, lack of). Quickly remember her manners, Jasmine says, "My apologies, honored guest."

The man just gives a low bow, smirking in return. "No apologies are necessary, princess. Rather, I should be the one to apologize to royalty."

So, he knows who she is. Jasmine isn't sure whether to be surprised or not, considering how tightly her father keeps her locked away. Instead, she only smiles in return as the man straightens up. Interested in this newcomer, she says, "It's unfair of you to know my name and I don't even know yours. Almost rude, in fact."

He seems amused at this, as if it reminds him of something. "Indeed it is. Well, Princess Jasmine, you may call me Lexaeus."

She doesn't have even a few seconds to ask him anything else, for just as she opens her mouth, she hears a familiar and annoying voice calling out her name. Sharpening her expression into a glower, she steps closer to Lexaeus, glaring at the other end of the hallway. Taking the cue, Lexaeus asks, "Some one unpleasant?"

"You have _no_ idea."

What to do? She doesn't want to just leave Lexaeus. After all, Jasmine has just started to learn about this stranger, and thinks it would be interesting to talk to him. He knows about the _outside_, and how she adores stories from there. However, she'll loathe another encounter with her would-be suitor...

Before she can truly make her decision, the suitor turns around the corner- and Jasmine is suddenly being drawn close to a muscular chest by almost sculpted to perfection arms. Safe within Lexaeus' arms, Jasmine is treated to the amusing sight of her suitor's face going pale and his eyes almost popping out of his eyes as Lexaeus' rumbling deep voice goes through the air. "I believe it would be in your best interests to stay away from the Princess, young man. She is quite clearly not interested in your advances." When he hesitates, Lexaeus growls a warning. "_Now_." And the nobleman is off.

Laughing, Jasmine pulls herself out of Lexaeus' arms and grins up at him, delighting in the sight of the suitor running off. "That was fantastic! I've never seen a man run so fast." She giggles, and brushes some of her hair out of her eyes. "Thank you very much, Lexaeus."

"It was nothing."

"Still, I must reward you in some way..." It would only be right, even if the 'reward' is only a few snatches of conversation and introducing him to Rajah. However, it's right at that moment that she realizes the time of day and the meeting she has with her father. Oh, she knows he'll simply be so annoyed at another suitor gone... Oh well. Jasmine's smile only grows wider. She's not exactly responsible for this one. "You'll have to stay in Agrabah, Lexaeus. I'll find some way to repay you for your services." Still smiling at her new friend, Jasmine waves to him as she darts off to other parts of the palace.

Rolling his neck around, Lexaeus is suddenly aware of some snickering from above when a voice says, "Y'know, by 'reward', she totally meant that she was going to have sex with you."

"Be quiet, Xigbar."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for reading! Concrit and reviews are welcome, but not mandatory. **  
**


End file.
